Unpredictable Forces of Nature
by Kaishei
Summary: It's 1:49 AM on a September morning when everything changed. It started with a Zombie outbreak, I think? Then we realised there were more impossible creatures lurking in the night. All we can do is mourn our lost, and protect our base.
1. A New Direction

**So, Glee! Who doesn't love it? Great music, a beautiful cast, and more laughs than a laughing Elmo toy...ok, I admit, I had one- still do, and he's napping in the loft with a dead battery. Still lets out a little chuckle if you press the button though. It's no secret that I'm a big Supernatural/Fantasy fan, and I have been reading a whole load of Zombie fics recently. I'll also admit, I do in fact have a Zombie Apocalypse plan, seriously, when I obsess over something, I obsess hard. So, I've decided to write this sweet Supernatural Glee fic...clearly? Anyway, what will this contain? ...Words...**

**Joking aside, there will be Zombies, but that is not all, there will be other stuff, which I'm not going to tell you about. I plan on this being a long, long fic, with one problem overcome- and another arising, unlike others, where it's Zombie FM, Zombies all day long. So, whilst they play a pretty big part, it is not the main focus. This is a sort of AU season 3 I suppose. All events that have happened in the first 2 seasons happened.**

**As for the relationships and friendships between people, well, I'm not going to really include the Warblers, mainly because there will be too many characters to focus on, and I never really paid them much attention. There will however be Blaine. So let's see...obviously some characters may be lost along the way, as is the norm in an apocalypse. But, I won't tell you who, I'll let you guess and see later on. So, the characters I'm including are as follows: New Directions (Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Finn, Noah, Mike, Kurt, Artie, and Sam), there will also be Blaine, Will, Emma, and Holly! If there are any other characters you want me to bring in, then you have to let me know- I accept anonymous reviews! Other possible characters, which you have to let me know your opinions on, are: Sue, Dave, Matt, Jesse, The parents/families (let me know who), Becky, Jacob, Azimio, Sunshine, and everyone else. Unfortunately, as of Funeral- there will be no Jean, so don't ask for her please, that doesn't mean she won't get a mention if you ask for it.**

**If you want your ideas/opinions incorporated into the story, then just drop me a review- I read, and try to respond to every review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A New Direction**

_**Prologue, Normal POV, Finn's POV**_

* * *

><p>It's a September morning when the world changed. The day before was as normal as any other day, night fell, and still no difference. Come the early hours of the morning, if you were observant enough, you would have been able to realise that at 1:49 AM on that September morning, everything was about to go to pot. If you stood outside in the dusky light, you would have expected to feel a chilly wind, hear the sounds of the night time animals prowling, hunting, met with the fresh smell of the dew creeping up on vegetation. Instead, if you stood outside in the dusky light that morning, you would have felt a chilly wind, too cold to be natural, too warm to be a chilly wind. You would have heard silence, no birds, no critters, no noise. You would have smelt nothing usual, you would be met with only the smell of...uneasiness. If you would have stood outside on that morning, you would have realised that something unnatural was occurring. Something that could never have been predicted; prevented.<p>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

A careless hand swipes out at the noise splitting through the previously silent house. A small digital clock, large red letters reading 6:00 AM. After several failed attempts to find the source of the noise, the hand falls, and a body emerges from underneath a large puffy duvet. The tired dopey face, of a usually dopey male, groans, and with the previously unproductive hand, pushes a foot away from his face. He rubs his eyes with a sigh, and turns to his alarm clock, finally cutting off the alarm. He looks around the room, spotting the rooms other three inhabitants. A small smile graces his face as he watches his step-brother sleep, large grin on his face, content, cuddled up to his boyfriend; who wears a matching grin. He then turns his attention to his own bed mate. Hanging half off the bed, head and shoulders on the floor, feet on the bed, light snores emerging from behind a toned arm.

Finn Hudson sighs before leaving the comfy warmth of his bed. He nudges Noah in the ribs with his left foot. Upon hearing a groan, signifying his alertness, Finn tells him quietly, "come on Puck, get up, we have school today you know". He moves over to Kurt and Blaine, and hears a "skip" mumbled from under an arm behind him. "We can't, we have to do well this year man", he says to his best friend, whilst he shakes the two smaller boys awake.

"Mugmh, where's the fire" Blaine says groggily, attempting to sit up, only to fall off the bed; bringing Kurt, who was attached to his waist, with him. "Come on guys, school" Finn says, walking back to his bed, pulling off his night clothes.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant way to wake up" Kurt says jokingly, from his position, straddling Blaine's waist. "Oh, well I certainly don't mind" Blaine replies, sending him a cheeky smile. A groan of detest is heard from the other side of the room, from a now awake and standing Noah Puckerman. "Oh please, get a room you two". "Actually Noah, if you remember correctly, this is my room" Kurt says cheekily, pulling Blaine up, and proceeding to get dressed. They chuckle at the grumbled response Puckerman retorts with.

* * *

><p>I let out a small laugh as Kurt outwits Puck. <em>He never learns.<em> I focus on myself. Finally I finish getting dressed, faded dark blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt, topped with a green chequered shirt. I turn around and bend down, pulling on my old white sneakers. I take a look at the others. Puck is now wearing blue jeans with rips, and a grey vest, a black jacket covering him. Kurt and Blaine both have black tees on, Blaine dubbing dark brown trousers and Kurt in Grey.

_I wonder why it's so quiet this morning...come to think of it, I can't smell breakfast either, and usually mum has it ready before we come downstairs. _I think to myself. I pause a moment, before I can voice my thoughts, Kurt beats me to it. "That's strange, I can't smell Carole's delicious cooking, you don't think she's sick do you Finn?" "I dunno, suppose we should go look" I reply, heading downstairs.

"She's not here...and neither is Burt, do you think they went somewhere?" I ask Kurt, who was now seated with Blaine and Puck on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV" "Finn..." he replies, "Have you seen the news?" "...No" I say confused, "How could I have, I was looking for our parents, why, what's going on". Kurt looks at me, an unsure expression on his face. I walk up to them, "guys what's going on" I press. "Dude, freaking zombies!" Puck exclaims, standing up. "What..." I say, looking helplessly at Kurt. "Just listen" he says, turning up the volume on the TV.

"_**...and people are urged to stay in their buildings at all costs, and out of the open. Keep all windows and doors shut and locked. Citizens are advised to arm themselves in the event these creatures attack you. Outbreaks are reported all over the United States of America, with reports coming in from other countries as well, including all over Europe, Eastern Asia, and even Africa. We have yet to receive word from Australia, and the United Kingdom, though it is expected they are also affected.**_

_**These, Zombie like creatures were first sighted at 3AM this morning, and they have since spread worldwide in a matter of hours. Eye witnesses claim to see the transformation. '**__It was horrible, this creature, this zombie! It was all bloody and missing a chunk of it's arm. It's eyes so blank...so very blank. It grabbed hold of a child, and took a bite out of her shoulder. Then her father came at it. He told others to grab his daughter and run, I gave her to my wife and sent them off. I stayed to help, but it was too late. The zombie had him and was knawing at him, I could even see bone. Then he died, from blood loss I reckon. I thought that might be over, but then the zombie pulled his heart out, and within minutes, the guy came back to life...just as one of them.__**'**__**We are warning you to avoid contact with them at all costs. From multiple reports we have discovered that being bitten from them does not prove fatal, however, being in their clutches too long will lead to death, and from that, if you are killed by one, and they rip your heart out, you are bought back to life as one of them- however if the heart is not removed, then the body remains dead. We will provide you with more information as it comes in."**_

"Oh my god" I say, unable to form any other words. My words are met with nods from the other three. "Do you think...that...they're dead?" Kurt asks me, I look at him sadly, "I'm sorry, I just don't know". "We need to call the others, make sure they are safe" Kurt says jumping up. He continues, "Puck, Blaine, call your families, if you get an answer tell them to stay put, if you don't ...we'll have to assume the worst. Then Puck, you call Lauren and Quinn, Blaine you call Dalton and Brittany. Finn, call Rachel. I'm going to call Mercedes. After that we can assume they will call each other. Tell them to get over here if they can, if they can't, then we'll get to them." "What, Kurt, I know you're panicking, but you heard what they lady said- it would be safer to stay put" I say clutching his shoulders. "Actually, I agree with Hummel, we'll be safer all together, and then maybe we can all head to school or something, that seems like a pretty safe place to hide out." Puck intervened. "...I guess so" I say, walking off to phone my girlfriend.


	2. Frantic Reassurance

**So, here's chapter 2! The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.**

**Right, relationships! So let's go canon here: Tina and Mike are together, so are Lauren and Puck, and also Sam and Mercedes. Then we have Finn and Rachel, and Kurt and Blaine. I'm a big Brittana fan, so expect that to develop. Now onto friendships! So, whilst they are all 'secretly' best friends for fucking ever even through a freaking zombie apocalypse...also called 'S'BFFFEETAFZA...Here's how I'm playing it: Finn and Puck are best friends, they are also friends with Kurt, and by default, Blaine. The Unholy Trinity is kickass, so Quinn, Santana and Brittany are a smoking hot trio of trust. Kurt and Mercedes are BFF's, and Mercedes is close to Tina, who is close to Mike (duh!), and Artie. Rachel and Kurt are also pretty close. Finally, this is canon in my eyes, but I think it all depends on perception- Santana, Kurt and Blaine. As well as Santana and Sam. These two just strike me as...I don't know, I just think they have to be friends. It's hard to explain.**

**So, that's how I'm starting it. If there are any changes to that you want to make, then tell me and I'll see depending on the view of the general public. Relationships, Friendships, you help to make or break them ;) ...quite literally!**

"Normal Talking" "**Talking through the phone**"

**P.S. Remember, if you don't want your favourite characters to die, or there is a character you can't stand, let me know, I can make it happen...maybe...Either way, THOUGHTS! Thoughts people, thoughts. Thank you in advance, for reading...and leaving a review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Frantic Reassurance**

**_Finn's POV, Kurt's POV, Normal POV, Quinn's POV_**

* * *

><p>I run upstairs and grab my phone, quickly flipping through my contacts. I can hear Blaine and Puck downstairs, freaking out. <em>I guess they can't get through to their families. <em>I dial Rachel's number, relieved when I hear the dial tone, praying she picks up. "**Finn**" I hear Rachel's shaky voice through the phone. "Rachel! Thank god you are ok, have you heard, about the Zombies!" "**I- I know, I can't find my dad's, I, I don't know what to do**" "It'll be ok Rachel, we can't find Burt or mum either, but that doesn't mean that...you know" I reassure her. "**Have you heard from any of the others**" she asks, "No, we're calling them now. You need to get over here, that's what we're telling everyone. Can you do that, do you think you can make it?" **"I...Yeah, it's pretty quiet, and you're not far away. Is there anything I should bring, what should I do**" "Just get dressed, something warm and practical, then get over here as quick as possible- stay away from any of them if you meet them, be careful Rach" "**I will...I'll see you soon Finn, I love you**" "I love you too".

I head back downstairs and hear Kurt finishing his conversation with Mercedes. Blaine is sitting next to him, and Puck is telling Quinn to be careful.

* * *

><p>My throat feels dry as I wish Mercedes goodbye. I turn around to the others, "Finn, did you call Rachel" "Yeah, she's on her way, she can't find her dads". I nod, glancing at Finn as he watches out the window. "I called Mercedes, and she called Tina, who called Mike. They are going to pick up Artie, then head on over here" I say, to no-one in particular. "Blaine, Noah, did you get through to anyone?" I ask tensely. Puck shakes his head, "No-one picked up when I phoned home, but I called Lauren and Quinn, they are both on their way". "Blaine" I ask, turning my head in his direction. "No answer at Dalton or home, but I called Brittany" he says. I press on, "...and what did Britt say?" I ask worryingly. "She seemed pretty on top of the situation actually" I hear him say with slight disbelief. "She said that Santana had already called her, and that Santana and Sam were already with her". "What...why was Sam there?" Finn asks, pulling his attention away from the street, "I don't know, I think Santana called him" "That's weird..." I finish. No response but that of the other three nodding their heads silently.<p>

* * *

><p>Roughly 30 minutes had passed since they had discovered the...situation. A fearful silence hung in the air, with the exception of a female voice wavering from the television. Finn stood diligently by the window, watching out over the front drive- watching for any signs of life. Kurt and Blaine had their eyes glued to the TV, waiting for any information, anything at all. Puck sat in an arm chair, thoughts swirling in his head. He was attempting to form a plan of action, one that would keep them all alive. Just moments later, the 3 were drawn out from their trance by Finn's voice, "Guys...". He opened the front door and ushered in Rachel, and moments later, Mercedes and Tina, followed by Artie, who was being pushed by Mike. "Mercedes" Kurt exclaimed, running up to her and enveloping her in a hug. "Nice to see you too Kurt" she said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.<p>

"Is no-one else here yet?" Mike asks, he's met with Finn shaking his head. "Did any of you see any?" Puck asked. They all knew what he was referring too. "No...but I couldn't find any of my family" Mike says, "Me too" Tina adds, "What about you Artie?", "No-one, not a damn person, it's so creepy" he says. "Yeah" Finn mumbles. A few minutes passed before knocking was heard. The group stayed quiet, but soon heard a familiar voice, "God Damn it, you better let us in now" "Isn't that like Blasphemy or something?" "Oh shut up". Finn opened the door, and let Quinn and Lauren in.

Quinn surveyed the room. "No Santana, Brittany or Sam..." she says. "Is that a question or a statement?" Kurt says, in response she huffs, "You know damn well what I mean". "Stop it guys, they're all together, they should be here soon enough" Finn says, ushering everyone to seats. "Why would Sam be with Santana and Brittany" Tina asks. The question goes unanswered. The next 17 minutes pass in silence.

"Do you think they're alive" Lauren says, breaking the heavy silence from her seat besides Puck. Everyone looked to her, "Oh shut up Lauren, they're fine, Santana would die before she let anything happen to Brittany, she would die before she lets anything happen to any of us" Quinn snaps. "Isn't that kinda my point" Lauren retorts. "Guys, come on, we have to calm down" Finn says, stepping in between Quinn and Lauren, cutting off their glares from one another. "Finn's right, tensions are high, we just have to calm down and breathe, we are all scared, but we are all in this together" Kurt says, standing up, he continues, "Quinn, why don't you call them". She just sighs, and takes out her phone. Before she has a chance to dial the number, they hear more knocking, and she runs to the door.

* * *

><p>I yank open the door, without so much as a second thought as to what may be on the other side. I <span>knew<span> it was them. I internally breathe a sigh of relief as I realise it is them on the other side of the door, and not some smart zombies. I move to the side and pull them in. "What took you so long" I ask. "Well, Lima Hights Adjacent is a rough place as it is, you try dealing with those LHA morons when they're freaking zombies Q, it ain't easy" Santana says, sarcastic tone present as usual. "What in gods name happened to you three" I heard Mercedes say. I was confused until I really looked at them. All three of them were dressed in baggy grey trousers, dirty once-were white sneakers, and a black hoodie. Brittany looked tired and scared, but otherwise unharmed. Sam had a scratch on his right cheek, and his knuckles were bruised, his hands slightly bloody. He stood next to Brittany protectively. Santana, who stood on the other side of Brittany, looked slightly worse. Her hair was pulled into a low, rushed ponytail. The sleeves of her hoodie had been rolled up, and I could see a still bleeding scratch along her right arm. She had a gash above her left eye, and two scratches underneath- on her cheek. She rolled her eyes, "like I told Quinn, Lima Hights happened".

"Wait, so you saw them" Puck says. Sam nods, "they were horrible, but they weren't particularly fast, so we managed to outrun them". "So what's the plan then" Santana says. Puck then walks forward, and quickly glances out the window. "I think our safest bet would be to head to school. It's pretty secure, and if there are any other survivors, I'm betting that might be where they go". "Sounds like a plan then" I mumble. We all move forward, and slowly start to leave the house, we start to head in the direction of school.

_The streets are empty. Most people are missing. There are no bodies...and even if they had been turned into zombies...surely there would still be more people..._


	3. Sue Sylvester Approved Doors

**Thank you to the reviewers. To everyone else who has read it, oh yes- I do check the hits, if you want to see things go your way, you have to get involved. I now have a poll on my page, where you can choose up to 5 people who you want to see die...but I'm not sure it's working, can someone check that out for me? Don't forget to leave input! At the moment the safest characters are Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, as well as Kurt and Blaine...Sam too! ...for now *evil laugh***

**This is a really short, but I decided to split it in two, and you can have the other half tomorrow. I just couldn't resist leaving it as it is, so let me know who you think it is ;)**

**Last note- Remember, your thoughts count! But I'm not a mind reader, so you have to let me know. If you really don't want to review...for some reason, you can always just send me a message! And yes, I will be saying this like every chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sue Sylvester Approved Doors**

**_Will's POV, Normal POV_**

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I was prepared for a perfectly normal day. I was going to get up, take a shower, and turn on the news whilst munching on a few slices of toast. Then I was going to head off to school and spend an uneventful day attempting to teach uninterested students Spanish, and finish with the best part of the day, Glee club. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly pleased when I realised, that wasn't going to be how my morning would go. After turning on the news to discover there had been a zombie invasion, which I had first thought was a joke, until I looked out the window to see my elderly neighbour chomping on the remains of her husband, I went through a minor panic attack, which consisted of me running around in a circle, repeating "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god". Cliche, I know. After eventually calming down, I sat and thought through a plan of action. I decided that the best idea would be to head to school, and see if anyone else had the same idea, and if they hadn't- it was a very safe place to hide out. No zombies were getting through Sue Sylvester approved doors...see, I just forgot to mention to myself that I, wouldn't be getting through Sue Sylvester approved doors either.<p>

"DAMN IT!" I shout in frustration, shaking the doors in some bleak hope they may just decide to open for me. I froze at a sound from around the corner. _Please, oh please don't let it be zombies...I'll even take Sue over zombies._ I slowly and quietly picked up a discarded baseball bat from behind the bins, and gently walked forward. Jumping the corner with an "ARG", and a brandished bat, I was relieved to see that it was another person- thankfully one that was alive...and not Sue Sylvester.

"Emma" I exclaim, dropping the bat and pulling her into a hug; "Thank god you're alright". "Oh Will, have you seen anyone else, my whole street was deserted- besides from a few...a few...you know" she says to me, clutching on. "No, I couldn't see anyone, not alive anyway. I came here to see if there was anyone else, thank god I did. Do you think you can give me a hand with these doors, or a window or something, I can't get it".

* * *

><p>Will gave a quick scan around the grounds to check Emma hadn't been followed, then picked up the bat again, and they both walked back towards the doors. "Maybe we should try around the back" Emma said, nervously looking around. With one last pull, Will agreed, and they both skulked around the edge of the building. Just as they were reaching the back of the school they heard a crash, "What was that" Emma whispered franticly. "Just stay behind me" Will whispered back, pushing her behind him. He brandished the bat again, and walked up the edge of the wall, listening. Sucking in a breath, Will jumped the corner with another "ARG".<p>

"...What were you going to do, scare them with your terrible pirate impressions?"


	4. Who Would Have Thought

**So here's the second half. I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible, but I guess it's hard, and I can play the whole 'it is in great dangers that a person's true identity reveals itself' card. Oh...that's a good line...I know just the person to use it ;)**

**So...you might be able to tell, but I'm not a Wemma shipper...**

**Thank you my awesome reviews...and everyone else who is reading this. The next chapter shall be on Sunday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Who Would Have Thought**

**_Normal POV, Will's POV, Normal POV_**

* * *

><p>"...What were you going to do, scare them with your terrible pirate impressions?"<p>

Will looked with recognition at the voice in front of him. He slowly lowered his arm, "H-Holly" he said with surprise, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was going to give you a surprise visit...clearly my plans are now ruined" She said, cocky grin on her face. "I hope you mean by the zombies" Emma snapped from behind Will. They both looked at her incredulously, "what else would I mean" Holly said with a confused smile. "...Nothing" She muttered back looking down. Will just raised his eyebrow at the strange interaction, "O-k then, let's not stand around here any longer than we have to." "Right, I couldn't get in through the doors, but, the choir room windows are unlocked, so we can get in through there." Holly said, with an aura of calmness. "They don't lock the choir room windows?" Will said, "...so that's how they get in" he muttered. The two girls silently agreed not to push the matter, and the three squeezed down into the choir room through the window.

* * *

><p>"Right" I said, "we should see if we can open the doors from the inside, in case anyone else comes...as you know, not everyone can fit through the tiny window." I say uncomfortably, muttering towards the end. "Yes" I hear Emma say quietly, she looks out the choir room door, checking for life. I look to Holly, and give her a small smile, silently telling her, <em>it's ok<em>. I nod my head, and we both head out the door. "Doesn't the school have an alarm system" I hear her ask, "Uh, I...I don't know. Do we Emma?" She looks up, "Uhm, no, we...no we don't have one. Figgins way of saving money." _In usual circumstances I would be strongly disappointed at that, but I guess for now it's a blessing. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves._

* * *

><p>After a while the three managed to unlock the doors, via the set of spare keys. Emma grudgingly retreated back to the choir room at Will's request, leaving Holly and Will to guard the doors. "So, how have you been doing" Will said, a comfortable smile gracing his features. "I've been good, how about you, had yourself a little red head yet" Holly replied with a wink and a soft chuckle. "Aheh, no" He says bashfully. "Psh, what still, oh come on Will" Holly says, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "So what are you doing here" he laughs, she rolled her eyes, "I told you Shue, I came to give you a surprise visit, and the Glee club- I totally got updates on what they've been up to whilst I've been away" she says grinning.<p>

"What, how, why...how?" Will splutters out. "What, you think I was going to go away without a couple of numbers" Holly chuckles out, "Besides, they're a pretty cool bunch of kids, and as you said, they're a family, and apparently I'm a part of that family." "Yeah, they are a pretty special bunch of kids" Will said wistfully, "...wait, whose numbers have you got?" "Oh, Kurt's- he's where I totally get my fashion advice from now, and Santana and Brittany" "Santana? She gave you here number, why?" "Hey, why not, we got a connection" she says, fist bumping herself, "besides, she reminds me a lot of myself, so it's only fair I help her along on her way...I hope they are ok...do you think I should call them?"

Will looks at her, "yeah, call them" he says, ridding the lost look in her eyes.


	5. Oh My Zombie!

**Reviewees (It's a word now)...I love ya'll! You know, there really is nothing better in my sad existence, then waking up in the morning, checking my email, and having a review ;) ...But don't feel pressured or anything...**

**Anyway, our first loss is coming soon! Is it cruel to be excited? ...Psh, nah. Anyway, Glee851 says she (oh yes, it took me a while to find out whether you were a he or a she, but ultimately, twitter had the answer), would kinda like to see Lauren eaten by zombies...well, not today I'm afraid, but you never know what's right around the corner. I really hate this character (I'm talking about the person I'm going to kill, not Lauren here...not that I'm admitting I like her...she's creepy), I don't mind the person who plays him/her, but I just can't stand the character...so you'll find out who it is soon enough.**

**Although, speaking of Twitter, if any ya'll, you know, feel like following me, I wouldn't object. Links are on my profile, Kuro_Ookami, If I get enough followers, then I may be more inclined to post more fic related news...but like I said earlier, no pressure ;)**

**The "Here's What You Missed" will happen every 5 chapters...'cause I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Oh My Zombie!**

**_Here's What You Missed, Normal POV, Santana's POV_**

* * *

><p>So here's what you've missed on <em>Glee! <em>If you were missing in action, or just living under a rock.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Puck were having a sleepover, and when they woke up they realised that Burt and Carole were missing, so they turned on the TV. Turns out there had been a zombie outbreak, and people were advised to stay in their homes. So, they called the rest of the Glee club and told them to come over so they could head off to school, where apparently it's safer there. Finn and Rachel are still dating- amazingly, and she was first to arrive, along with Mercedes, who Kurt had called, and Tina, Mike and Artie, who Mercedes had called, well not Artie, Tina had called Artie. Anyway, then Lauren and Quinn- who was running on a short temper, came. Puck had called them. Finally, just before Quinn was about to kill (I don't mean literally...well, maybe I do) Lauren, Santana, Brittany and Sam arrived. Turns out Lima Hights Adjacent is an even rougher place than usual when they are all zombies. So they headed off to school, out in the open, even though the TV advised not to.

So, meanwhile at school, Will had also decided that the school was safer than home, what's up with that? It doesn't even have an alarm system, or so I'm told. So, Will couldn't get in through the 'Sue Sylvester Approved Doors' and found Emma, who decided they should try around the back, where they found Holly, who had come to visit Will, but her plans had kinda been ruined by the whole zombie outbreak thing, unthoughtful or what? Will, Emma and Holly managed to get into the school through the choir room window, and found the keys to the building. Emma hung in the choir room, jealously, whilst Will and Holly caught up by the doors where they decided that Holly should call their kids...and by that, I mean New Directions.

And that's what you missed on _Glee!_

* * *

><p>To most, a group of 14 teenagers, walking hunched together and gazing warily around, would seem suspicious. I guess, that it makes it a good thing that there is no-one around, for more than one reason. Puck walked at the front of the group, with Finn at the back. Just behind Puck, walked Mike, Tina and Artie. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes walked towards the back of the group, in front of Finn, leaving Rachel, Brittany, Lauren and Quinn in the middle, with Sam on the left, and Santana on the right. They each wielded random items as weapons. Finn and Puck both had bats, whilst Mike, Blaine and Lauren had curtain poles. Kurt, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina had the legs of what were chairs, and Brittany and Quinn had broken brooms. Sam and Santana both held tire irons, from the garage.<p>

The journey to the school was a short one, and one that thankfully passed with no incident, right until the moment they reached the school grounds at least. They all helped each other over the small gate; going along the line, and Mike carried Artie over, followed by his wheelchair. Once they were all over the gate, they allowed their guard to relax. Getting up to the doors, Finn and Puck pulled at them roughly. "Damn it, the doors are locked tight" Puck said, running his hands over his head. He quickly turned at the sound of a scream.

Jacob Ben Israel...or at least, what was him, stood there approaching them. He gurgled something, and the group just continued to back up. Puck jumped to the front of them, alongside Finn, Santana and Sam. "Back off Zombie scum" Sam growled, followed by a more cheerful "Never thought I'd get a chance to say that", he was met with a slap to the back of the head, courteous of Santana "Now is not the time dork." Puck and Finn wildly swung their bats, hoping to get him to back off. This however didn't work, and only persuaded him to jump towards them. Everyone did their best to move away, and led them to scatter themselves.

* * *

><p><em>God DAMN IT Israel, you still make yourself a nuisance to us, and your flipping dead...that may be an upside.<em> I quickly scanned the situation, gripping the tyre iron harder in my left hand. He had someone pinned to the floor; I could only see his back from here. I ran forward, and whacked him on the side of the head. "Brittany" I cried, when I realised who he had had his hands on, and I kicked him in the side, throwing him across a way. Glancing back to his hunched figure on the floor, I looked back to her "are you ok." She just nodded her head, tears creeping down her face. "It's ok, Britt, it's ok" I say, holding her. I looked back to him. Puck had locked him in the dumpster, and together with the boys, they were holding it down. "Is she ok" Quinn asked, sitting down besides us. I just nodded to her slowly. I heard Rachel speak "guys, we need to get out of here, we can try the choir room, the windows are usually unlocked" "Yeah, that sounds like a plan...wait, how do you know that?" Blaine said, "Now is not the time, we need to go, and, we need to sort out, Jacob" she replied. "She's right" I agreed, standing up

"You guys head around the back and get in, I'll sort out Israel, and then join you." "No way Santana, not by yourself, I'll help you" Sam said from his place on top of the dumpster. "Nuh-uh, Sam, I need you to look after Britt for me" I say, "Just go, all of you, I can handle this." I become slightly curious at the smug look Quinn sends Lauren, but I shake it off. Nobody moves, as if asking for permission. Finally Puck takes charge, "Fine, all of you head to the choir room, I'll stay with Santana. Sam, keep an eye on the girls, Finn, keep them all safe." I take my nerves out by flipping the tyre iron over and over in my hand. I give Sam and Quinn a nod, and they grab Brittany's arms, and haul her off. The others follow them.

"Ready to kick some butt Lopez" Puck says to me, walking back from the dumpster, "Just be sure to keep up with me Puckerman" I smirk back to him.


	6. Don't Freak Out

**And another chapter down! So, I couldn't get the 'who do you want to die' poll to work, so I've deleted it in favour for another. I now have up, and working, it's the 'who do you want to live' poll, so go head over and vote away. Not much else to say really, except that I'm working on another Glee idea (I have a lot of those, go figure), yet another supernatural type, Santana-based fic. Except that unlike my others, it'll be a series. You can see the summery for it at the near bottom of my profile, titled The Little Things. It seems a lot about Rachel, but it is equally chock full of Santana, Brittany and Quinn. There will also be quite a bit of Noah and Sam, and possibly Artie as the bad guy. I'm still not ruling out major involvement from Kurt, Blaine, and any other characters people would like to see play a part. It starts during the summer holidays before senior year, and will no doubt cut into their senior year (so another alternate season 3 then). But don't worry, it'll be awesome when I get it going, and you'll love Tyler Tresdale (can you guess which two people I meshed together there!)**

**I'm sorry you won't be seeing lesbro's Santana and Noah beat up Jacob, but if you want, I may put it in a flashback some time. But I have to say, I'm quite proud of my Brittany section, it was inspired by IWantMaStix, 2 Little Girls. It is a Santana/Brittany fic, and it is simply amazing. The way she writes, and the way she describes how Brittany thinks is just wow. I love it! It sorta inspired me to try and make each perspective individual to the character. I know I kinda right them as pretty similar, but I'm working on that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Don't Freak Out**

**_Normal POV, Will's POV, Brittany's POV, Kurt's POV_**

* * *

><p>Everyone was quiet as they walked around the school; the air surrounding them was tense. The fear that they may never see their two resident badasses again shook them, as well as the thought that they may come across even more zombies, and that scared them even more. "Ok, coast is clear" Finn called from ahead, ushering them forward to the outside of the choir room. They looked around at each other, and Finn quietly orders, "Right, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Mike, you go in through the window. I'll try the doors, and get the rest of us in." They nod to each other, and separate.<p>

Sam went through the window first, his logic was that he could scout the choir room, and the hall till he deemed it safe. They all panicked when he went through, and a scream followed not long after. A few seconds later, Sam called up to them assuring them he was safe, "It's ok guys, it's just Miss. Pillsbury, come on through." Brittany went next, followed by Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Blaine. They locked the window behind them, and allowed their guard to drop slightly, feeling a whole lot safer when Finn, Artie, Mercedes and Lauren came in, followed by Mr. Shuester and Ms. Holliday.

They take turns in explaining their situations to Mr. Shue, with the overall theme remaining similar. No family, no parents, no contact. Brittany and Quinn sat together in the corner of the room silently. Kurt sat with Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Artie, whilst Lauren, Finn, Mike, Sam and Blaine talked tactics. Everything was calm until Holly noticed their where only 12 people there, "Where's Puckerman and Lopez" she said, scanning their faces. Both Will and Emma shared a look of guilt at not realising, before looking around. "Uh, there, there was an incident" Finn said, before explaining.

* * *

><p>The kids had been here an hour now and there was still no sign of Santana or Puck. I glanced to the clock again, 9:32AM. I sighed internally, and glanced around the room at my students, my colleagues, my family. Kurt and Blaine were talking quietly off to the side, as were Mike and Tina. Mercedes, Lauren, Finn and Artie were sitting in a group, and both Rachel and Sam sat alone at the back of the room. Emma sat on a chair beside the piano, trying to get an old radio to work. I looked to Brittany in the corner, and my heart just dropped. Her head was in her hands, and in front of her to the side, Quinn sat, a hand on her leg. On her other side, Holly sat, an arm over Brittany's shoulder, holding her close.<p>

I walked out the room silently, and looked at the empty halls. Walking up to the doors, I unlocked them, with a careful glance behind me to make sure no-one saw, I tiptoed outside, and took a look around. It was quiet. I almost had a heart attack when I saw a figure come around the corner. But I quickly came to my senses, and resisting the urge to step back, I took a look at them. _Alive or Dead? Alive, thank god. Puck..._"Puck!" I rushed forward to the limping figure, and realised he was carrying something. "Is that...Santana" I asked, my eyes looking over the small figure engulfed in Puck's baggy jacket.

"She's ok" he blurted out, eager to assure me she was still alive. I let loose a relieved sigh when I realised he was indeed correct, and she was breathing. "What happened" I say, leading him inside. "That Jacob kid man, he packed a punch, it must have been the zombie thing, and he had stamina too. But we managed to get him, so he won't be bothering us any time soon. We figure you have to get them through the head." He huffed out.

* * *

><p>I jumped up when I saw Puck in the doorway. I made my way towards him, and anger just consumed me when I saw Santana in his arms. I let loose no tears as I took her from him. I was vaguely aware of Finn leading him to a chair, and others staring at me. I held her bridal style, and hugged her to me, pushing her sticky hair out of her face with the hand of the arm her head rested on. "Hey Britt" I hear her whisper, eyes closed. She just snuggles into me, a feeling of content overwhelms me, it strokes at the anger, and all that's left is concern. I ignore the stares bleeding into my sides, and begin to walk. It's not until I've closed the door that I realise. I gently place her onto the couch in Mr. Shue's office, and pull the blind down on the door.<p>

I sit down and place Santana's head on my lap. I look down when a scratchy "thank you" reaches my ears. _She didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't want anyone to see her. _She turns, burrowing into me. _She feels safe._ My body tickles when I feel her smile against me, she grabs my right hand, pulling it against her chest. Fisting it, she brings my knuckles to her lips, and back to her chest, she hugs it tightly. With my other hand I begin to stroke her head slowly, gently, softly, lovingly, safely. The murmuring from the other room fades away, and I close my eyes to the heartbeat caressing my fist.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we check on Santana, Puck says she took quite a beating" I say, clearly lacing my words with concern. I address Mr. Shue again, "I think we should check her." Mr. Shuester just looks slightly lost, and sensing his distress, Ms. Holliday turns to me. "Kurt, I think it's best we just leave them, Brittany will look after her" she says softly. "Well, this is Brittany we are talking about" Mercedes interjects; I follow on, "exactly, I know Brittany means well, but...well...you know, it's <strong>Brittany<strong>." I'm unable to find the words. "Trust me Kurt" Ms. Holliday says, placing her hands on my shoulders, bending down like I'm a child, "Brittany knows what Santana needs best." I look her in the eyes and nod. She nods back, and stands up, glances at the door, a strange look on her face.

"We should get supplies, medical stuff, food, ect... and stake out the rest of the school" Puck says loudly. I sneak a peek at the clock, 10:12AM. _It's going to be a long day._ I think to myself as I half listen to the group. Something about the mattresses, something about the medical room, something about something. _I will not freak out...I will NOT freak out. I have stayed calm up until now, I must remain calm. _"Kurt, you listening" Finn says, leaning to me, I look to him, blank expression, "yeah" I say. I tune into the conversation, I don't look out the window. I don't look to Shue's office. I focus on what I need to now, what we need to survive.


	7. Action, Death, And not quite

**What up folks, ready for New Directions to face their first loss? This chapter is a bit longer, I know you love it, 'Cause lord knows I do. So, don't forget to follow me on Twitter Kuro_Ookami for spoilers and hints. I also give insightful advice, I'm that awesome!**

**I also remembered this weird dream I had, Glee of course, where Sue got hold of this device, which turned people into animals. You have to admit, the idea of Kitty Santana, is incredibly adorable.**

**So I figure I need to sort of keep 'dates' so it doesn't get too confusing, time line wise. So let's say this started on, uh, Monday 26th September, 2011. Now it would be Friday 30th. The events in this chapter I had planned from day 1, and there are certain aspects that aren't going to change, but, you do get a say in certain things, so don't forget to review, and to vote on my poll!**

**PS. I am not American, I am English, and so I really don't know anything about American lingo. I've been doing alright so far, so, Mall, is that accurate? I don't know...do they have supermarkets too? They do now! So, if you get to the point, and you see the word Mall, then just so you know, Lima Mall has a supermarket, as well as a shop for every convenient thing they are going to need...conveniant no? Anyways, I was gonna go with Multiplex, but I don't know what that is, or even if it is a real thing...how sad. If you don't understand the bus seat arrangement, I can draw it up real quick for you and send you the link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I had to edit this just to say...THEY KISSED...It's true, and so freaking awesome. BrittanaHeya kiss on stage at the last 2011 Glee Concert tour. I'm disappointed in you if this is where you're hearing it first, I really am. Seriously, during the Klaine skit (which also had a kiss), Santana came up, "You're mine" and we gots our kiss. Naya also left early, so she pretty much marched on through the beginning just for that, which is pretty damn thoughtful. The fans are flailing, squealing, our ship is sailing. I'm guessing a, they hooked up over the summer, for Season 3...Anyway, back to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Action, Death, and not quite**

**_Will's POV, Rachel's POV, Brittany's POV, Normal POV_**

* * *

><p>4 days we've been holed up in school, <em>5 now<em>, I correct myself, noticing the clock. 2:49AM. So far we were hanging on well enough, the 17 of us. We'd been sleeping on the Mattresses we were given all the way back when Glee club was fairly new, _so long ago now_ I reminisce. There were only 12 mattresses, but it worked well enough. Me, Holly and Emma had one each, whilst Kurt and Blaine shared. 2 had been dragged into my office, and used by Brittany, Santana and Quinn, whilst Sam slept on the couch, I think. Finn and Rachel also shared, as did Tina and Mike, leaving the remaining to Artie, Lauren, Mercedes, and Puck.

We had hauled in all the food we could from the cafeteria, and had several boxes full of tinned foods, but it wouldn't last long between all of us. We had also collected all the medical supplies around the school, and anything else we thought could help us. It was clear to me we needed to move on elsewhere soon. Food supplies would run out fast, and the school was too big to defend properly. Several strays had made their way in, luckily we had surprised them and no injuries occurred. Puck and Santana had healed well, with only a few dark bruises remaining. No-one had been talking much recently, and had taken to quiet activities. Most of the time they would just play card games, or read. I made a rule that you only went anywhere in 3's, pairs were too risky.

I was thinking heavily about places we could go, and what we could do next when Santana stumbled over. "I remembered something" she said. I noticed her voice sounded husky, she sounded sick. "Go on" I quietly prompted. "A few months back, my grandfather died. He asked I was the last to speak to him before he passed away, and I was. I remembered he said something strange before he died." She said quickly. "What did he say?" I asked, _what has this got to do..._ "He told me I had inherited his safe house; that a time was coming soon when I would need it. He said it was perfect for hiding in, that it had solar panels, and it took in water from the river, and that it had a fully stocked freezer, and a cctv system, and that it was safe. He told me that I was going to need everything it had to offer, that it would be where I call home...I...I think he knew this was going to happen." She said. "I didn't think much of it at the time; I hadn't even remembered it because I wasn't even that close to him, so I couldn't understand why he would leave it to me. But now...he must have known, somehow." She finished.

"Where is it" I ask, looking her in the eyes, "Lima woods." "What...I've been there plenty of times, I've never seen a house there" "That's the thing, it's underground" she exclaimed, "there's that cabin that's always locked, I always thought it belonged to a ranger or something, but that's how you get in. I think we need to head there." I ponder what she told me for a moment, before agreeing, "I think you're right, we'll start preparing when the sun comes up. I've noticed there are hardly any...you know, around during the day."

* * *

><p>At 5:30 AM, Mr Shuester awoke us all, and gathered us in a circle. After explaining what we were going to do, and why he got us up so early, well sort of, he sent us to get prepared. Eat, wash, pack an emergency bag each. By 6:00, well, 6:12, we were all ready, awake, and moving on to start working. Artie, for obvious reasons, and Miss. Pillsbury stayed behind in the choir room. Lauren and Mercedes also stayed behind, and started tying together the Mattresses, and collecting everything about the room, ready for when we moved. The rest of us were outside.<p>

We had all been hard at work for around 4 hours now, and I still didn't quite know what we were doing, actually, none of us did. I mean, I knew why we were doing it, but the rest remained a mystery. _Mr. Shuester has this habit of not quite fully explaining his ideas, unfortunately this really isn't the time to be vague._ I looked up a moment, considering going over to ask what his motivation to this rather...renewed sense of direction towards our next steps. I glanced towards where he, and the rest of the guys, was hard at work.

We had been 'decking out' as they would say, two of the school buses. On one we had fully removed the inside seats with the exception of a few, and we were planning to use it to carry supplies. On the other, the windows and doors had been replaced with one way glass, so we could see out and nothing could see in, courtesy of Kurt's fathers' garage, which Kurt, Finn, Mr. Shue and Blaine had collected. It was the bus we were planning on using to transport ourselves in.

I took another swig from my water bottle, and turned to where the rest of the girls, and Kurt, were resting, I mean, on lookout duty. "What do you think drove Mr. Shue to this" I say, addressing all of them. "Who knows" Quinn said, her focus elsewhere. I noticed Tina, Kurt and Brittany shrug their shoulders, and followed Quinn's gaze. Turning away from the others, I sat down next to Quinn, "I don't know; do you know" I pried. She shot me a sour expression, and huffed a "No" my way. "Does she know" I asked, determined to fill in the missing gaps in my internal textbook. Quinn turned to me, eyebrow raised in true Quinn Fabray, queen of the Chastity ball, fashion. "Who" she asked, tone sickly sweet. "Don't play games with me Quinn, now is not the time to keep secrets, I want to know what you know, in case you haven't noticed, this may possibly be the end of the world, and I plan on living for as long as possible, so in the interest of everyone, and myself especially, what is going on." I blurted out quietly, seriousness lacing my words.

She just looked forward again, and I thought she was ignoring me until I heard her speak. She was quiet, and I almost missed her words, "I don't know, I'm sorry." I'll admit, I felt horrible that I had driven Quinn Fabray to apologize for being clueless, and I guess I did just accuse her of possibly being the future reason for our deaths..._Do. Not. Show. Emotion. Do. Not. Cry._

* * *

><p>Most of the day moved in a blur. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing; my focus was on everything around me. I looked for any signs of movement, and kept myself aware of where everyone was. Guys were doing the physical work, whilst the girls kept watch, and occasionally helped with smaller work during the day. It was coming in dark now, and we had finished the buses long ago. Now, the last of the supplies were being loaded onto the buses. We all loitered around the bus and waited for the next instructions.<p>

I could feel Santana next to me, she was edgy, I guess she didn't like open spaces so much anymore. She wasn't actually touching me, but I could feel her, sort of like, sense her. Quinn stood in front of me, and to my left, Ms. Holliday sat in the bus doorway. It was quiet, and I found it unnerving, not that I didn't like the quiet, but this silence just felt so...unreal. Finally Mr. Shue finished talking to Puck, and he told us his plan. "Right guys, we're going to drive out to the Mall entrance and park there for the night. Then in the morning, we are going to collect every single conceivable thing that is going to aid us in the future, I'm talking food, clothes..." as he continued, I blanked out for a moment, and whispered to Santana, "what's conceivable", she shot me a short smile and whispered back "don't worry" with a laugh. I smiled slightly at Santana, it was hard not to smile when Santana smiled too. I tuned back into Mr. Shue as he finished talking. "Right, just a final note, I believe the situation calls for this, and as of now, we are no longer your teachers, but your team mates and friends, so you should call me Will, and Miss. Pillsbury is Emma, and Ms. Holliday is Holly. Right, Artie, you're with me and Emma on the other bus. Everyone else, on the bus, Noah...please just drive sensibly. I don't want to...just get them there." Noah nodded to him, with a salute, and indicated to the bus.

Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina and Mercedes headed onto the bus first, and sat at the back. Rachel and Finn sat just in front of them. The rest of us sat together in the front. The seats in the bus had been altered, at the back, the seats hugged the sides and back of the bus, the seats between middle back and middle remained the same, and the middle front seats were removed. At the front of the bus, the seats also hugged the sides. Noah sat in the drivers seat, and the doors closed.

* * *

><p>The door's closed on the first bus, and Will ushered Emma onto the other. Will was preparing Artie's wheelchair to be lifted onto the bus. Both buses roared to life, and began to warm up, preparing to move. The wheelchair lifter was almost fully elevated when two hands shot out and dragged the wheelchair off, much to the horror of the others, in both buses. "Artie" Will yelled, hanging out the entrance. He squinted through the dark which had quickly descended. A sickening crack filled the air, as his neck was snapped. Will looked down horrified at the body of his pupil...former pupil. His heart was wrenched from his chest, and after a few moments, the... zombie, looked up and saw Will. He quickly shut the doors and bowed his head with sorrow. In the other bus, it was silent. Tears fell from their faces, and not a word was uttered.<p>

Brittany looked up with tear filled eyes, and looked around. She spotted Santana at the doorway of the bus. Her eyes were closed, head placed against the glass, and her palms rested above her head on the glass of the door. She whispered near silently, "Santana, I need you." Knowing she would hear, she held out her hands, which to anyone else may have looked strange, until seconds later they were filled by a body. Santana held onto Brittany as the bus moved off, following the other. No-one dared look back at the broken body of their friend. No-one noticed how as the buses left the school parking lot, the broken body moved, and with a snarl, began to drag itself across the ground.


	8. Looting

**I had meant to update this a while back, but got side tracked...really short, I apologize.**

**Yeah, I don't like Artie, and not just because of his hand in preventing Brittana/Santitany. Sorry about the lateness, like I said on Nothing But Trouble, I've had a lot of school stuff to deal with. So, this chapter is them at the mall. This is kind of a lighter chapter, despite what just happened. I want you to get that in this sort of situation, you quickly come to turns with what happens, and realise there is nothing you can do but move on.**

**On a side note, Skyscraper, Demetria Lovato. Heard it yet? It's is so beautiful, she's an angel, seriously. I can't wait for her album; it can never come soon enough.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll, especially if you want your favourite characters to survive! Also, leave your thoughts, if there is anyone in particular you want a POV from. I'm going to try and get around everybody at some point, but let me know who you want. Follow me at Kuro_Ookami for more information.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Looting**

_**Normal POV**_

October 31st-November 4th

* * *

><p>Another still morning occurred with the rise of the reddish sun. Two dusty school buses sat in the empty car park of Lima Mall. Before the sun was even high in the sky, the inhabitants of the buses, red eyed and silent, walked hand in hand. At the entrance of the mall they left goodbye messages to their fallen friend, and carried on inside. They spend several days in a routine, up at sunrise, back long before sunset. Every store had been raided, the buses full, the survivors a little bit more lively.<p>

On the fifth day, Will gathered them once again in the entrance and gave them a speech. "I understand we are upset, I really do, but we did everything we can, and let's face it, there is nothing we can do but protect what we have, and who we have. Tomorrow we shall carry out my plan and head out, but today, I think we need to relax. I want you to spend the day having fun. Sing, play, get some energy. Now is not the time to become depressed and complacent, we need to stay lively." Although no-one wanted to believe what he was saying, they go it, they understood. So even if it meant acting, they agreed to keep their 'parental figures' happy. It didn't last long though, the acting, because soon enough, it came naturally.

* * *

><p>Brittany sighed, laying back against the wall of the toy store. Santana and Quinn were around in the shop somewhere, just looking at stuff. Everyone had split up randomly and just headed their own way. Looking around, deep in thought, she found herself playing with a few of the toys within reach, along the bottom shelf. A white rabbit, a bouncy ball, and a small plastic truck. Pushing the truck with her finger, forward and backwards, she became lost in thought. Contrary to what most people believed, Brittany wasn't stupid, she just had a different way of thinking, and sure, she wasn't academic, or street smart. But she understood music, dance, emotions; in a way more than most people. She was waved back into the real world when she realised she had pushed the truck too far. With a frown she began to lean forward. The noise it made as it moved was rhythmic, calming. Upon seeing she couldn't reach it without moving, which she <strong>really <strong>didn't feel like doing much, she gave a pout and a glare at the truck. A chuckle caused her to look up. Santana stood amused, as she watched Brittany attempt to reach for the truck. _Lazy much_, she thought when she saw she wasn't going to go get it. She couldn't hold in her laugh when her Brittany then just decided to pout at it, and then glare. Walking over, hands in her pockets, Santana dropped herself in front of the truck, and pushed it back towards Brittany. Brittany just looked between the truck and Santana, before flashing a smile, and pushing it back.

Quinn looked on at her two best friends. A warm smile graces her face, _they look like such children, they look so young._ Frowning slightly at that thought, she looked down to the scruffy teddy in her hands, she had found in the back, thrown away. Stroking its head, she headed over to join in with their antics.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt had headed to a music store, where they had bonded over terrible playing of various instruments. Whilst the rest of the them had headed to the sports store. They were currently in the middle of a game of football, which consisted more of cheating than actual playing. Finn, Puck and Mike on one team, Lauren, Blaine and Sam on the other. The three eldest had wandered around in the morning, and hadn't seen a single sign of the kids. But as the day wore on, the few glances they caught, soon multiplied, and they were glad they were having fun. The most interesting sight they'd seen happened closer to the end of the day, of Puck, Mike and Sam being chased by Finn, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt, whilst the rest of the group just watched on laughing. It wasn't hard to realise why they were being chased, the chasees missing articles of clothing spoke for themselves. Of course, after getting caught, which was inevitable, they had been tied up, pantsed and slushied. Overall, the mood had lightened, and their future didn't seem quite so dim when they were together.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there folks, several things to say.

First, there will be an update within the next 3 days...maybe even several (updates I mean, not days...I haven't confused you have I? ...'cause I confused myself).

Second, I will be _reformatting?_ (Is that the right word?) I will be editing chapters, and possibly merging some together. I can't imagine I will be adding much, or even anything at all, to any of the chapters, but you may want to reread it anyway.

Third, it's been so long you will probably need to reread it anyway.

I will be deleting this once I've finished don't whatever the **d**uck I am going to do to it.

_That isn't a typo btw. I'm trying to substitute curse words in my life with the word duck._


End file.
